


Alone

by RangerLexi



Series: canon Ethan things (snonk) [4]
Category: snonk
Genre: Isolation, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerLexi/pseuds/RangerLexi
Summary: while Ethan was waiting for the gang to rescue him
Series: canon Ethan things (snonk) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978162
Kudos: 1





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> if you're not from snonk, this is a roleplay my friends and I are doing
> 
> if you are from snonk, I'm so sorry Ethan needs a break but NOPE

The dungeon was cold.

Okay, maybe calling it a dungeon was a bit overdramatic, but Ethan thought he could be forgiven some exaggeration in this situation. It was more like a holding cell. The alcove was in the corner of the basement, with a single rusting lock on the door. Ethan could have broken it if he could reach it, but the chains connecting his wrists to a ring embedded in the stone floor weren’t long enough. 

No one ever stayed here for long, but he knew he could easily be the first.

What else could Christopher want with him, anyway?

_ Fucking hells, _ how could he have been so blind. Christopher killed for  _ fun _ . And Jazz--Ruby--had never shown signs of wanting to hurt him. He should have known. He should have known there was something behind the scenes.

They could have been siblings.

And he  _ just _ got her back.

And now she was gone.

And with her, all of the leftover hope for a better life Ethan had.

No… that was wrong. His  _ hope _ had disappeared when Christopher said “my daughter.” When Christopher said “Kirstyn Kacie.” When Christopher said “with Jazz dead.” When Christopher said “none of them will know where you are.”

_ I trusted him I looked up to him I stopped Jamie from killing him I killed for him oh gods I fucking killed for him people are dead because I trusted him  _ Ruby _ is dead because I trusted him _

The weight of that crushed him.

Gods, he was fucked now. The only time he’d ever felt so helpless before was when he was a ghost, and at least then he knew his friends would join him eventually, even if it took years. Now he was alone, and the only thing he had to look forward to was either more pain from facing his father or more isolation down here in this cell. 

It took all of maybe two hours for Ethan to realize which he preferred. And it didn’t seem to be the one that was going to happen. 

It wasn’t long after that before he realized that if he was going to be stuck here, his initial, negative thoughts were going to drive him insane.

_ Stay positive. This can’t be forever. Dad wouldn’t, he can’t. _

But he’s not my dad anymore. He’s  _ Kirstyn’s _ . 

_ He still can’t leave me here forever, alone. If he wants me alive, someone will have to come down here. _

And if he doesn’t want me alive?

_ He does… right? _

_ It doesn’t matter.  _

_ Stay positive. _

Vaguely, he wondered if the others had figured out what had happened. They were probably smart enough to know that finding Ruby’s dead body pinned to the ground with a sword wasn’t a good sign for him.

Unless they didn’t think that.

Unless they thought he did that.

Christopher’s sword was a replica of the one Ethan had taken from the estate when they left.

“No,” he said aloud, the sound of his own voice startling him a bit. “They wouldn’t. Jamie wouldn’t.”  _ Xe knew how I felt about Ruby. You’re just thinking of the worst case scenario. _

But he wasn’t, was he? The  _ worst _ case would be if they knew he was alive, if they knew he was here, and they didn’t come. 

Christopher. Had. To. Come. Soon.

Or at least  _ someone _ had to. 

His stomach hurt and his throat was dry and he was fairly certain his wounds from Clearris’s ritual were infected, despite the haphazard bandages Christopher had wrapped them in. But no one had come in since they put him in here. He would have rather faced Moran, Clearris, Christopher, Kirstyn-- _ Kirstyn Kacie-- _ than this. It was too much like dying, no one to talk to, but at least when he was dead he could see what his friends were doing. 

Maybe if they starved him, he’d be able to apologize to Ruby.


End file.
